Frost/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "Grandmaster Sub-Zero’s most dangerous apprentice. When Sub-Zero made historic peace with his clan’s enemy, Scorpion, defiant Frost challenged her Grandmaster as unfit to lead. Sub-Zero defeated and banished Frost. For years, she sought the power to destroy him. Now she has it." Storyline [[Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)|''Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)]] Frost debuts confronting Cassie Cage in the ring of a deathmatch fight club. The announcer reveals Frost has twenty-one wins and no losses, with thirteen of her matches being flawless victories and all twenty-one ending in fatalities. When Frost enters the ring, she is unimpressed by Cassie. Frost dominates her match with Cassie. As Frost prepares to finish Cassie however, Cassie knocks her down with a headbutt and sweep kick and knocks her out with a submission hold. While Frost lays unconscious, the crowd and announcer demand Cassie finish her. Cassie reluctantly complies when her friend Jacqui Briggs is held at gunpoint and places her foot on the unconscious cryomancer's throat. Frost is saved from death by the arrival of the Black Dragon and her body is moved by Cassie and Jacqui. When the Special Forces arrive later, Frost is seen being carried off by emergency workers. Frost recovers some time later and is approached by the thunder god Raiden, informed of a 'tournament' to be held by the new Lin Kuei under her fellow cryomancer Kuai Liang. Frost travels to Arctika and finds Liang meditating before a Buddhist statue. Frost attempts to greet her former mentor from behind, only to find herself flipped onto her back. Annoyed and shocked to be so easily subdued, Frost explains to a confused Liang that Raiden sent her for the tournament, and attempts to use her ice powers on her former mentor while explaining the tournament is to audition and show off their talents, only for Liang to ignore her attack and hold her wrists in place before seeing all the other kombatants that have arrived as well. Liang allows all the fighters to stay and compete, though stresses, to Frost in particular, that they are not to attack him. Frost complies and follows Liang and the other fighters off. [[Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game)|''Mortal Kombat X]] Frost secretly observed her grandmaster's attempts to make peace with the Shirai Ryu. Refusing peace, she attacks Scorpion, declaring that there will be no peace. Scorpion easily knocks her out, though her actions incite a fight between the two leaders, which ends after Frost attempts to attack Scorpion again, only to be frozen by Sub-Zero. Her former master informs Scorpion that she is powerful but lacks the judgment to see the wisdom of peace. He promises to deal with her and she is left frozen as they continue their conversation. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' At some point, Kronika encountered Frost and appointed her as the head of the Cyber Lin Kuei. Frost is first seen with Kronika, under a cloak, as the latter proposes to Shao Kahn that he assist her in her creation of the New Era in exchange for his own empire. Frost had also informed Sektor that the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu are now allied clans. Frost later appears in the Lin Kuei Factory with Cyrax as Sub-Zero and Scorpion plan to destroy it. Sub-Zero freezes Frost in order to buy them time to destroy Cyrax's behavior inhibitors, Frost quickly breaks free out of the ice and attacks the duo. Frost is quickly defeated by one of the duo as the other attempts to incapacitate Cyrax, she is not seen for the rest of the duration of the chapter. Frost later is seen participating in the defense of Kronika's Keep, she mocks Raiden for ignoring her entire life and reveals that to him that the Cyber Lin Kuei are under her command. After being defeated by Raiden, the thunder god short-circuits her control over the Cyber Lin Kuei, causing the remaining cyborgs to deactivate. Endings *'Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical):' "Sub-Zero dismissed me. Raiden dismissed me. They all did, even Kronika. Until I froze the smug looks off all their faces and became the Lin Kuei's new Grandmaster. The Hourglass offers even greater prospects. With it, I'll mold history to carve my name on everyone's lips. But even its power has limits. My vision can be upended by people's individual choices. Unlike Kronika, I won't let these imperfections fester until time itself must be restarted. The Lin Kuei will be my time warriors. Travelling through history, they'll get rid of those whose actions threaten my vision. From now on, no one will overlook my greatness. I'll never be dismissed again." Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages